Lakshmi Tamboli
Lakshmi Hana Tamboli is the daughter of Mr. Tamboli a human and Hannah Tamboli a witch, and the younger sister to Isha and Nasim. Mimi has already struggled with her identity being of mixed heritage having a Indian father and White mother, being Muslim and facing sexism in society and her religion. The added revelation that her mother is a witch and so she biologically can also due magic which explains the unusual incidents that would happen to her growing up. Background Early life Storyline Lakshmi Tamboli/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Appendage Generation: She can generate extra body parts, such as arms, legs, mouths, eyes, etc., on themselves, others or any other surface. Supernatural Flight: Lakshmi can defy gravity to some extent which results in her being able to fly. * Magic: As a Witch she possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. *Water Manipulation: Lakshmi can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. *Air Manipulation: She can also create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. **Cloud Manipulation: Lakshmi can create, shape and manipulate clouds, visible masses of liquid droplets, various gases and/or frozen crystals produced by the condensation of water vapor that is suspended and sustained by upward-moving air currents in the atmosphere above the surface of a planetary body. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Lakshmi means "sign, mark" in Sanskrit. This is the name of the Hindu goddess of prosperity, good luck, and beauty. She is the wife of Vishnu and her symbol is the lotus flower, with which she is often depicted. * Hana means "bliss, happiness" in Arabic. Hana is also a form of Hannah is from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour, grace", derived from the root חָנַן (chanan). In the Old Testament this is the name of the wife of Elkanah. Her rival was Elkanah's other wife Peninnah, who had children while Hannah remained barren. After a blessing from Eli she finally became pregnant with Samuel. * Tamboli is from the Sanskrit word ताम्बूल (tambula) meaning "betel leaves". These leaves are used in rituals and worship, and the name was originally given to a person who grew or sold them. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are ** Lakshmi's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** Lakshmi's favorite drinks are ** Her pastimes are ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** Lakshmi can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is ** Her favorite artists are * Mimi has complete androgen insensitivity syndrome (CAIS). * She was inspired by the Hindu goddess Bahuchara Mata. * She is Muslim. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Tamboli family Category:Witches Category:Half Witches Category:Black Cat Club Category:Winterbloom students Category:Mercury house